A drink and I talk
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is some additions to a scene from Judgment Day Part 2. Tiva implied. Ziva's POV


Addition to the scene from Judgment Day Part 2

I just thought there was a lot more to this scene. It is from Ziva's POV

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own NCIS. I am just borrowing the characters and scene. Scene from the show are in bold quotes.

* * *

We had hardly separated since arriving back at NCIS after leaving California. I could see Tony was hurting; he was blaming his self for Jenny's death.

We had gone down to Abby's lab to have her help locate the mystery women. Tony became short tempered with Abby and I could see she was hurt by his demanding to get the women's name. Abby started to go after him and I stopped her. I knew he needed some time to think, however I also knew he needed to talk. I was so worried about him. I did not want to see him self destruct.

I left Abby's lab and headed to the morgue. Part of me wanted Tony to be there, another part of me just wanted to be alone to say Goodbye to Jenny. I entered the dark morgue and the light turned on.

**"Surprised it took you so long? Thank God for Ducky"**

I looked at him surprised to see him sitting at the desk. He is holding a bottle of scotch and a glass.

**"You have not listened to anything I have said."** I can not believe he is drinking alone in the dark. Another part of me is not surprised, and knows he needs me to be there for him to talk about what has happened.

**"It has only been three years I am a slow learner."**

Tony has got that right. I have tried so many times to get him notice that I want to be more than his partner.

**"And a slow healer. You are crying over spilled milk"** I had to think for a second this was not a time to mess up on American idioms. However I wanted to talk and keep him serious not let him hide behind the walls of jokes that he could do.

**"It's not milk that I spilt"**

I know he is referring to Jenny's blood on the floor, however I am sacred to think we both also could have died if we had been there at that diner.

**"Do not do this Tony"** I can see he is blaming himself, I do not want him to go into self destruct mode I know what this can do to someone. I will not allow him to do this.

**"Don't do what blow my protection detail, blow my undercover assignment?"**

I can see that Tony is doubting his skills, just as I had a few weeks ago.

**"Those sound like apologies."** He reaches into Ducky's desk and pulls me out a glass and offers me a bottle. I accept and fill the glass. I remember how he offered a few weeks ago to go for a drink to talk when I was beating myself up over the serial killer case.

**"She died alone."**

I think Tony is not just talking about the director. However maybe I am just reading too much into this.

**"We are all alone."** I am curious if he will pick up on the fact I said we.

**"Yeah, Thanks for that. I just mean she never got married, never had any children, never even heard her talk about it."**

I look away from him recalling Paris. Jenny and I talked about her lover she had. It took me years to figure out it was Gibbs, as she had only used his alias. However she had told me this in confidence and even in death I could not waiver that confidence and tell Tony that yes she had talked about getting married and having a family at one time in her life. However she had other career plans and marriage and children were not in the picture.

**"Paris?"**

I smile at Tony.

**"That's when it must have happened."**

Tony had hinted before that he thought there was something going on between them. We joked about it several times.

**"The two of them alone. In another world."**

I think about when I had been on missions in other countries, leading another life that would only exist during that time.

**"Putting there lives in each other hands everyday."**

As Tony says this I think how this applies to us.

**"Not to mention the long nights."**

I recall being on our undercover mission lying in bed with Tony in the hotel and wanting to make love to him. However I had known from his dossier that commitment was not in his vocabulary and I wanted a long term relationship.

**"It was inevitable"**

I wonder if Tony is talking about them or us?

**"Nothing is inevitable"** I wonder if he is really listening to me this time.

We sit and have one more drink. Tony then places the lid back on the bottle and places it back into the drawer. I start to head toward the door when Tony reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Ziva, I am sorry I have not listened more closely. However I do not want to be like them. Ziva would you give me another chance?"

I look into his eyes. I had told Tony after our undercover mission I was looking for a relationship with commitment. I did not want just a one night stand I wanted a long term relationship.

"Tony, I …." Before I can say another word bring me closer to him and gives me a passionate kiss.

I return the kiss. Finally after several minutes the kiss ended.

We both say nothing else. Then we leave to head up to our desk before we were missed.

As we arrive to the bullpen together the assistant director tells us to go with him.

We look at each other concerned that he knows we were drinking together in the morgue. However we follow him out to of the building. We are lucky this time.

The End


End file.
